Choose
by G96
Summary: Diana and Faye get in a fight about Adam. First Secret Circle tell me what you think. R&R


This if my first secret cirlce story so please tell me what you think. I don't own The Secret Circle because if I did Faye and Diana would be together and Adam would be with Cassie.

* * *

><p>"Why haven't you dumped him yet, Diana?" Faye asked as she looked at her lover.<p>

"I don't want to hurt him, I still care about him." Diana asked as she grabbed Faye's hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"You have to choose me or him, because if he has you I won't ever feel like you love me, like I love you." Faye said as she pulled away from Diana. "If you don't dump him, it's over between us."

"Faye wait. You don't understand." Diana said as she watched Faye walk away from her without looking back.

* * *

><p>"Adam we have to talk." Diana said as her boyfriend walked into her house.<p>

"If this is about Cassie, me and her didn't do anything, she was upset and I was comforting her that is it." Adam said as she looked at his girlfriend, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It isn't about Cassie, it is about us." She said as she grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him over to the couch. "I love you Adam, I really do, but I am not in love with you anymore, I have found someone better for me, who I care about more then I thought I would, and I can't be with them if I am still with you. So I guess I am saying Adam is it's over between us, I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course we can still be friends, I just wanna know who this guy is who is getting the wonderful and beautiful Diana Meade." Adam said as he got of the couch.

"About that, it's not a guy. I have fallen in love with Faye." She said as she pulled away from Adam hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"As long as your happy, I am fine with whoever you love." Adam said as he started walking towards the door. "It's getting late, I think I should be getting home."

"Guess who?" Diana said as she put her hands over Faye's eyes.

"Cassie?" Faye asked as she turned around and saw Diana. "Does Adam know your here?"

"That is what I came to talk to you about." Diana said as she looked Faye in the eyes. "I was wondering if you were busy tonight, I was thinking you could come over."

"I don't know, I might have plans with Melissa tonight." Faye said as she smirked. "Of course I will come over, you don't have to ask twice."

* * *

><p>"Diana, where are you?" Faye asked as she entered the Meade home. "This isn't funny Diana where are you?"<p>

"I am right here." Diana said as she walked to the top of the stairs. "But if you want me, you have to come and get me."

"How about this, you come down the stairs or I walk out that door and don't return." Faye said as she walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"You wouldn't do that, you love me and if you left you wouldn't get to hear the good news." Diana said as she winked at her lover.

"Unless that good news is you dumped Adam, I don't wanna hear it." Faye said she looked up at her girl, and looked into her brown eyes and walked up the stairs to her.

"Way to ruin a surprise Faye." Diana said she placed a passionate kiss on Faye's lips. "Now close your eyes and follow me."

"Where are we going? You know how I feel about surprises." Faye asked as she grabbed Diana's hand and closed her eyes.

"Now open your eyes." Diana said as she closed her bedroom door.

"Diana you didn't have to do all this." Faye said as she looked around the bedroom as saw red lite candles and red rose pedals on the bed.

"I know I just thought I would try to make our first night as a couple more romantic." Diana said as she walked over to the bed and looked at Faye.

"Couple?" Faye asked as she looked at Diana.

"If you wanna be a couple, I am single but you should know, I really like this one girl." Diana said as she patted the spot beside her.

"Tell me about her?" Faye asked as she walked over to the bed and say beside Diana.

"Well she has long flowing brown hair, that is perfect just like her. She has beautiful olive green eyes ever that make me melt just by looking in them. Last but not least she has this smile that people think makes her look like a bitch but to me it makes me wanna kiss her and never let her go." Diana said as she leaned over and kissed Faye on the lips, and pushed her against the bed.


End file.
